


Where Have you Been?

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Syverson x Reader [5]
Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horniness, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Sy is finally embracing fatherhood and spends a nice day alone with your daughter.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Series: Syverson x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001223
Kudos: 21





	Where Have you Been?

You were running frantically around the house trying to remember everything that would be needed for the rest of your day at the office. Your husband was watching you from the couch with your daughter standing on his knees, supporting herself with her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around both of his indexes, as she bounced happily.

“Are you _sure_ you’re comfortable taking care of her alone all day?”

“Darlin’ stop that, you need to go back to work. You’ve been cooped up in this house for the better part of a year with no adults to talk to and I think you’ve forgotten how to have a grown-up conversation.”

You leaned down to kiss your husband’s hairy cheek.

“We can have a grown-up conversation right here,” you proposed seductively.

“You’re not gonna trick me into makin’ ya stay home. Look at this face.”

He held up Ellie so you could see your daughter over his shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear as she released a small squeal.

“Does she look worried? It’s one day at work then you don’t have to go in again until next week.”

Sy had gotten much more confident around Ellie in the months since his return and was now fully enjoying fatherhood. The sheer confidence in his tone caused a wave of relief to wash over you, giving you the final push needed to walk back out into the adult world. Sy stood from the couch holding your daughter so she was sitting on his forearm, her back to his chest, before joining you at the door. They watched you get into your car and Sy held her hand to wave at you as you prepared to exit the driveway.

“Say ‘bye mama’,” he whispered, nuzzling into Ellie’s short dark hair.

***

You expected to find your husband and daughter impatiently waiting for you when you returned home, but instead you were only greeted by your grey-nosed German Shepherd, Aika. You attempted not to panic as your mind went over the worst possible scenarios, but trusting Sy fully with your daughter’s welfare, you quieted those thoughts instantly. Instead, you busied yourself with making dinner and setting the table until you heard the front door open and close.

“Hey, where have you been?”

“We took a little trip to the mall.”

You nearly dropped the pan you had been holding.

“I’m sorry… Where?”

He walked into the room holding three bags of varying sizes and Ellie still strapped in her car seat.

“You expect me to believe that _you_ , of all people, just spent the afternoon at the mall with our infant daughter?”

“Yes, I did. Why is that so hard to believe?” He sounded wounded, like you were criticizing his parenting skills.

You moved to wrap your arms around his neck and kissed him softly, an amused look on your face.

“Baby, you were wearing that exact shirt when we first met… a decade ago. You don’t shop, much less go to the mall.”

He looked down at his tattered black shirt.

“Okay, you may have a point… but I wasn’t shoppin’ for myself, so it’s not the same.”

He set the bags on the counter and unstrapped your daughter from the removable car seat.

“Then what’s all this?” You waved your hand over the counter.

Your husband’s blue eyes became soft and his lips curled up in a guilty grin. He bounced your daughter on his hip and kissed her temple softly.

“Should we show mama what we bought? Hmm, baby girl? Do you want to show mama what we bought?”

He nodded down towards the bags, silently giving you permission to dig through them. You opened the largest of the bags and began to remove a series of adorable onesies which had a variety of animal prints. The first had drawings of foxes and other woodland creatures. The next, had a single pink flamingo wearing sunglasses. The last was an all black onesie with an integrated tulle skirt which had the face of a cat drawn on the front.

Your heart melted at the sight of the small items of clothing and imagined how much smaller they must have looked in the store when Sy was picking them out. You could imagine him lifting each style from the rack and showing them to Ellie for her approval. You could also imagine all the sales associates melting over the sight. You would have, if you’d been in their place.

“Okay, these are pretty damn cute,” you conceded. Sy grinned, ecstatic to have your approval over your daughter’s clothing.

You moved on to the next bag, pulling out a little red box. You opened it to reveal a pair of little pink shoes with a surfing dinosaur print. They were a tiny version of your favorite style of shoe and he knew it.

“I’m not judging your choice of style because it’s truly impeccable, but are you aware that she won’t be able to wear these for another four to six months?”

“I know, I know… but she chose those shoes, I couldn’t say no.”

“ _She_ chose the shoes?” you giggled.

“Well, she picked them off the shelf while she was in the stroller and I agreed with her choice.”

He took one of the shoes out of the box and handed it to your daughter who grabbed it excitedly. Sy beamed with pride at having done something that brought his daughter such great joy.

“Come on, I’ll finish setting up dinner so you can take her for a while.” You picked up your daughter, cooing happily at her before returning your attention to Sy.

“Wait, what’s in the last bag?”

“Oh, that’s for you to wear later tonight,” he said in his deep suave tone. “You promised me a grown-up conversation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
